Mein Lotos
by Arixem the Black Angel
Summary: Emi ,die Prinzessin des Landes, wird von ihrem Vater zu einer Zwangsheirat gezwungen. Das diese etwas dagegen hat ist mehr als offensichtlich...aber was soll sie dagegen tun? Dies ist kein Yaoi zwischen Kanda und Lavi sondern Kanda X OC und Lavi X OC


Ich machte mir gerade wieder meine Haare zu einer Hochsteckfrisur als es an meiner Tür klopfte. "Herein," rief ich einfach nur während ich die letzte Nadel an ihren Platz steckte. Ich bemerkte leise Schritte die sich mir näherten und wusste genau wer es war ohne mich umzudrehen. "Schickt mein Vater dich zu mir?" fragte ich, mich noch immer noch nicht umdrehend.

"Er möchte mit Ihnen über etwas reden," meinte die tiefe melodische Stimme... wahrscheinlich wäre jedes andere Mädchen schon schwach geworden...doch ich wusste, dass er nicht so war. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er trug wie jeden Tag seinen schwarzen lockeren Yukata und seine Haare bis auf zwei Strähnen in einem Pferdeschwanz. Seine seidenen dunkelblauen Haare zogen sich bis zu seiner Hüfte und gaben ihm ein anmutiges aber auch geheimnisvolles Auftreten. Auch seine Augen hatten ein so tiefes Blau, dass man schon fast fürchtete von ihnen verschlungen zu werden. Vom Auftreten her war er sehr stattlich und man konnte auch durch den Yukata sehen das er sehr muskulös sein musste.

Ja wenn man ihn das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam schlug wohl das Herz jeder Frau höher... Auch ich war keine Ausnahme gewesen...doch als ich ihn öfter zu Gesicht bekam musste ich leider feststellen, dass das gute Aussehen alles zu sein schien, denn von seiner Persönlichkeit her war er stur und verschlossen.  
Sein Name war Kanda ... und er war nun seit fast 5 Jahren als meine Leibwache eingeteilt worden..

Ich seufzte leicht und richtete mich auf. "Gut, dann lass uns zu meinem Vater gehen," meinte ich eher gelangweilt... wahrscheinlich hatte es wieder mit der Politik in unserem Land zu tun. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon ... und interessant war es auch nicht wirklich.

Langsam ging ich hinter Kanda zu meinem Vater. Wie immer mussten wir durch einige Hallen und Gänge laufen um zu dem Thronsaal zu kommen. Kanda, der leicht vor mir lief, drehte sich plötzlich um und blickte hinter mich. Etwas verwundert wollte auch ich hinter mich sehen doch es war zu spät... ein paar Arme schlangen sich um mich und ein langer lilanfarbener Zopf schwang an meinem Kopf vorbei. "Überraschung!", rief die Person und drückte mich etwas an sie. Sofort richtete Kanda sein Schwert auf den Eindringling.

"Yu... Wie oft denn noch? DAS machen Freunde so," meinte das Mädchen leicht genervt und entließ mich aus der Umarmung. Ein lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus. Es war Arixem, die mich mal wieder angesprungen hatte. Jeden Tag flocht sie ihre langen lila Haare zu einem Zopf und ihre warmen braunen Augen passten wirklich gut zu ihrer Persönlichkeit.

"Kanda... sie hat recht," meinte ich etwas seufzend. "Also wirklich... manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass du mich hasst Yu," meinte Arixem leicht schmollend. "Oh darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, denn es trifft vollkommen zu," gab Kanda leicht genervt zurück.

"Hör mal zu du möchte gern Schönling, nur weil ich unter dir stehe hast du noch lange kein Recht mit mir so zu reden," fauchte Arixem ihn an und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

Kanda konnte schon immer nicht gut mit anderen Menschen, weswegen ich nie verstehen konnte, wie er sich als Bodyguard einer Prinzessin hat engagieren lassen können... Aber wenn Arixem und er miteinander redeten artete das ganze immer vollkommen aus.

Arixem ließ sich von Niemanden etwas sagen, deshalb zweifelte ich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung daran, dass sie wirklich eines der Hausmädchen im Schloss war. Dafür war viel zu vorlaut und stur. Sie weigerte sich sogar die Uniform anzuziehen, die für das Personal gedacht war.

Wie heute trug sie lieber ein schwarzes knielanges Rüschenkleid mir weiten Ärmeln. Dazu trug sie ihre Katzenohren und den Katzenschweif, die sie irgendwie jeden Tag angesteckt hatte. Man dachte manchmal wirklich das sie echt waren...

Aber es war auch nicht so als ob Arixems Art irgendjemanden stören würde... Nein, sie war deshalb sehr beliebt im Personal, da sie nicht wie die anderen stillschweigend zusah, sondern sich auch für Andere einsetzte. Auch ich hatte sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in mein Herz geschlossen.

Sie war anders... das will ich auf keinen Fall verneinen, aber das war gut... endlich gab es einmal etwas Neues in unserm einseitigen Schloss.  
Schon seit unserem Treffen spürte ich eine Verbindung zwischen uns... so als ob wir uns schon eine Ewigkeit kennen würden...

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten beide schon ihre Waffe auf den anderen gerichtet. "Wie hast du mich genannt?" fragte Arixem lächelnd, doch an ihren Augen konnte man sofort sehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen würde.

Ich gab ein Seufzen von mir und schob die Beiden auseinander. "Wie oft soll ich euch noch daran erinnern, dass im Schloss NICHT gekämpft wird?" fragte ich und sah die Beiden ernst an.

Kanda warf mir einen leicht genervten Blick zu, ließ aber seine Waffe verschwinden. Arixem jedoch sah mich etwas schmollend an. "Ach Emilein, das war doch nur ein bisschen Spaß... ich hätte doch niemals unseren kleinen Yu´ernsthaft verletzt," meinte sie und grinste Kanda leicht an. "Du hättest mir nicht einmal ein Haar  
krümmen können mit deiner langsamen Reaktion," gab er nur zurück und schürte das Feuer zwischen den Beiden wieder an.

Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging dann ohne die Beiden zu meinem Vater... Wie erwartet folgten mir die Beiden, als sie meine Abwesenheit bemerkten. Arixem nahm meine Hand und lief neben mir, während sie sich mit Kanda einen Starrkampf lieferte... ich weiß das hörte sich wirklich komisch an, aber es fühlte sich manchmal wirklich so an als ob Funken zwischen den Beiden wären und sie versuchten sich nur mit ihren Blicken zu verletzen.

Es war faszinierend...und manchmal auch wirklich witzig...aber gerade wirklich unnötig...Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam ich nun endlich bei meinem Vater an... Arixem drückte mich noch einmal kurz und verschwand, nachdem sie noch einen gemeinen Kommentar Kandas Kampfkunst gegenüber gemacht hatte, in einer Tür. Kanda sah ihr nur gereizt nach und stellte sich dann neben mich.

"Da bist du ja endlich meine geliebte Tochter," meinte mein Vater lächelnd und schloss mich in eine Umarmung... genau in DIESEM Moment wusste ich, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde...

"Freut mich auch Euch zu sehen Vater," meinte ich lächelnd und verbeugte mich als mein Vater von mir abließ. "  
Jup... da war etwas schreckliches im Busch...

Mein Vater befahl Kanda draußen zu warten, da er etwas unter vier Augen mit mir besprechen musste. Kanda gab nur ein kurzes Nicken von sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich mit meinem Vater an seinen Tisch, worauf er mich zuerst an schwieg, dann als ich etwas sagen wollte nahm er plötzlich meine Hand. "Ach meine liebe Tochter...du weißt unter welchen schlechten Voraussetzungen unser Volk leben muss... und wie sehr ich als ihr König natürlich auch darunter leide," fing er an...  
Starr sah ich ihn an... oh Gott... es hörte sich noch schlimmer an als vermutet... so hatte er noch nie seine schlechten Nachrichten angefangen...noch NIE.

"Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst Vater... doch ich verstehe nicht ganz was das mit mir zu tun hat... Wie genau stellen Sie sich vor, dass ich Ihnen aus dieser misslichen Lage helfen kann..." meinte ich höflich ... obwohl ich am liebsten aus dem Zimmer gelaufen wäre...

Kurz sah mein Vater mich schweigend an, während er versuchte die Worte in seinem Kopf perfekt zu ordnen. "Nun mein Kind ... das Volk braucht in dieser Zeit jede Unterstützung die sie bekommen kann...," fuhr er fort, kam jedoch immer noch nicht zu dem Punkt, sondern schlich mit seinen ganzen Worten nur um das Thema herum.

Als es mir nach einer Weile zu blöd wurde seufzte ich leicht und sah meinen Vater ernst an. "Vater, sagen Sie mir einfach was das Ganze denn nun mit mir zu tun hat? Was genau muss ich denn tun, dass ich unserem Volk helfen kann?"

Mein Vater schwieg erneut... und fing dann plötzlich mit einem ganz neuen Thema an. "Die Konflikte zwischen unserem Nord-Reich und dem Süd-Reich waren schon immer sehr wankelmütig ... besonders da zur Zeit eine Diebesbande in beiden Reichen ihr Unwesen zu treiben scheint... nun sind die Spannungen noch weiter gestiegen,"meinte mein Vater nachdenklich, dann lächelte er plötzlich.

Trotz unserer Ungereimtheiten in der Vergangenheit hat mir der König des Süd-Reiches ein außerordentlich gutes Angebot gemacht, welchem ich auf jeden Fall nachkommen muss, wenn mir wirklich etwas an unserem Volk liegt," meinte mein Vater nur übertrieben theatralisch traurig.

Ich seufzte erneut... aber ließ meinen Vater aussprechen, obwohl es mich schon nervte, dass er das ganze so in die Länge zog ... anstatt es einfach zu sagen und mir dieses ganze - tut mir Leid für meine Umgangssprache – Geschwafel - noch länger zu ertragen. Mein Vater kam nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu etwas, das mich dann doch meine Ohren spitzen ließ...

"Wie du weißt hat der König des Südreiches einen Sohn ... er müsste jetzt ungefähr in deinem Alter sein ... und soll von den Gerüchten her eine gute Partie sein...," meinte er und ich stand augenblicklich auf. "W...was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte ich nun sehr skeptisch und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich sagte doch...," fing er an doch ich unterbrach ihn. "Warum erzählst du mir, dass der Prinz aus dem Südreich eine gute Partie ist?" fragte ich ernst.

Mein Vater schwieg, doch dann sagte er etwas ... worauf ich gehofft hatte, dass er es niemals auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde. "Du wirst in einer Woche den Prinzen heiraten um unsere Situation zu bessern. " Ich sah ihn erschrocken an ... doch dann wurde ich wütend...RICHTIG wütend!  
"Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas von mir zu verlangen wie...," doch mein Vater unterbrach mich.

"Es ist auch deine Pflicht als meine Tochter alles zu tun um das bestehen des Volkes zu garantieren ... du kannst wieder gehen.", meinte er und stand auf. "Nein Vater... bitte. Das ... das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, ... oder?", fragte ich schon fast verzweifelt...doch mein Vater gab nur ein seufzen von sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben aus dem Zimmer.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf den Boden... Ich sollte heiraten? Und zwar einen Mann den ich nicht einmal kannte?!... Wie...wie kann er so etwas von mir verlangen?!  
Zornig verließ ich das Zimmer... Kanda erwartete mich schon draußen ... jedoch schenkte ich ihm keine Beachtung, sondern stürmte einfach an ihm vorbei... Alle die mir entgegen kamen blendete ich vollkommen aus meinem Blickfeld aus und lief... lief einfach weiter.

Da ich nicht wirklich aufpasste wohin ich lief stieß ich plötzlich mit jemanden zusammen... Es war Lavi...einer der Soldaten in unserem Schloss. Er hatte wilde feuerrote Haare, trug heute mal sein grünes Schuppen-Stirnband, seinen orangen Schal und eine schwarze Augenklappe, welche sein rechtes Auge verdeckte. Mit seinem "gesunden" anderen smaragdfarbenen Auge sah er mich fröhlich an. Noch nie hatte mir Lavi erzählt, warum er die Augenklappe hatte ... und Kanda wollte auch nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken ... Ja, Kanda und er waren wirklich Freunde, wenn man ihre Beziehung denn so nennen konnte ... Lavi war einer der wenigen, welche sich mit Kanda in einem Raum aufhalten konnten, ohne zu befürchten lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen davon zu tragen.

"Guten Morgen Prinzessin," meinte er lächelnd. Wie immer wenn ich ihm begegnete war er gut drauf... Doch als er mir in die Augen sah wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er ernst... Was irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Ich setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und meinte das alles bester Ordnung sei.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. "Wenn es Ihnen doch so gut geht kann ich es nicht verstehen...," meinte er. Verwirrt fragte ich ihn was er damit meinte. "Na wenn es Ihnen doch gut geht... warum weint Ihr dann?", fragte er wieder etwas ernst.

Er jetzt bemerkte ich das ich weinte... ich überlegte zuerst, ob das wohl von meiner Wut gegenüber meines Vaters kam, doch als ich genauer darüber nachdachte wurde mir klar, dass ich auch traurig darüber war... und enttäuscht, dass man mir einfach die Freiheit nahm zu entscheiden wen ich lieben und heiraten will...vielleicht wollte ich ja auch gar nicht heiraten!

Ich wischte mir meine Tränen weg, doch sie flossen einfach weiter... Es war so... so unglaublich unfair, dass ich zu so etwas gezwungen wurde! Warum bekam ich nicht die Chance zu erfahren was wahre Liebe ist? Ich hörte Kandas Stimme hinter mir und seine Schritte, die sich mir immer weiter näherten.  
Ohne mit Lavi ein weiteres Wort zu reden rannte ich an ihm vorbei... Ich zeigte nicht gerne meine Schwächen vor anderen... besonders nicht vor Männern... sie durften nicht sehen das ich nur ein schwaches Mädchen war...Für sie musste ich die starke Prinzessin sein...

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Lavi mich in so einer Situation gesehen hatte, aber wenn nun auch Kanda mich so sehen würde... Nein, das konnte ich nicht mit meinen Gewissen vereinbaren.

Schnell verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer und verschloss die Tür, bevor Kanda mich erreichte... Kurz versuchte er mit mir zu reden ... was das ganze denn sollte und das eine Prinzessin sich nicht so verhalten sollte...

Immer das Gleiche... Ich war für alle nur die Prinzessin ... nur die Prinzessin...Ich saß nun auf dem Rand meines Bettes und ließ meine Tränen einfach fließen ... um meinen Gefühlen einfach mal freien Lauf zu lassen, da mir das als Prinzessin ja nicht gestattet war...

"Emi?...Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte plötzlich Arixem mich durch eine Wand neben meinem Kamin... Jeder andere hätte nun wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass er Halluzinationen hatte, jedoch wusste ich von den Gängen, die ausschließlich dem Personal zu teil waren. Von dort aus konnten sie in jedes Zimmer gelangen und unauffällig wieder verschwinden.

Wie immer hatte ich die Türe nicht verschlossen und Arixem schob die bewegliche Wand auf und betrat mein Zimmer. "Ach Emi...was ist passiert?", meinte sie besorgt und setzte sich zu mir.

"Was ist passiert?...Du weißt doch mir kannst du alles sagen, dafür sind beste Freunde doch da," meinte sie sanft.  
Gerade hatte ich mich beruhig gehabt...doch als nun Arixem da war, welche trotz ihres Standes, meine beste Freundin war, fing es wieder an. Arixem lächelte leicht und nahm mich in den Arm.

Ich legte auch meine Arme um sie und weinte weiter in ihre Schulter... Sie fragte nicht weiter nach was denn war, sondern hielt mich einfach im Arm und strich mir über meinen Rücken ... sanft sprach sie beruhigende Worte zu mir.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich mich wieder beruhigte... noch immer hatte sie nicht gefragt was den war...sondern wartete geduldig bis ich bereit war mich ihr zu öffnen.

"Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, wollte mein Vater mit mir über etwas Wichtiges reden...," fing ich an während ich nun vollkommen ruhig in ihren Armen war.  
"Er hat wie immer um den heißen Brei herum geredet, bis er plötzlich auf den Prinz des Südreiches gekommen war... Er...er will das ich ihn heirate...und er kann kein Nein akzeptieren, da es ja für sein Volk so wichtig ist...trotzdem... es ist so unfair...," meinte ich traurig und ließ meinen Kopf hängen.

Ich merkte wie Arixems Körper anfing zu zittern ... oder eher zu beben ... und als ich zu ihr hoch sah wusste ich auch warum. Arixem war vollkommen wütend ... ihr sonst so freundliches Aussehen hatte nun Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bestie, die jeden Moment auf jemanden losgehen würde, ... so sah sie meistens aus, wenn sie sich mit Kanda stritt und er eine Bemerkung von sich gab die ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Was fällt diesem *** bloß ein dich so etwas *** machen zu lassen... am liebsten würde ist *** und *** und am besten noch ***!", fluchte Arixem vor sich hin... Das ein Mensch überhaupt so viele Ausdrücke kannte faszinierte mich ja schon ... aber wie sich es sich traute das von ihrem König zu behaupten ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen schuldig zu fühlen. "Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!", fauchte sie und stand auf um zur Wandtür zu gehen...

"Arixem..? Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa wirklich zu meinem Vater gehen oder?", fragte ich ernst worauf sie mich gruselig anlächelte.  
"Ach Emilein..du kennst mich doch," meinte sie nur weiter lächelnd. Genau das war ja gerade eben das Problem... Eben weil ich sie so gut kannte machte ich mir darum Sorgen, dass sie es wirklich tun könnte.

Doch auch wenn ich mir darum Sorgen machte, munterte es mich wirklich auf...Arixem war der selben Meinung, auch wenn sie zu dem besagten Volk gehörte, dass unter der Unfähigkeit meines Vaters leiden musste...

Es munterte mich auf, dass ich mit Arixem ernsthaft über so etwas reden konnte... und sie auch ehrlich zu mir war...genau das hatte ich gebraucht..  
Unterstützung.

Ich zog Arixem noch einmal in eine Umarmung und bedankte mich bei ihr. Sie sah mich zuerst etwas verwirrt an, jedoch lächelte sie sofort wieder sanft und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Für dich doch immer Emi..."

Die restlichen Tag über und die Nacht blieb Arixem bei mir und wir redeten miteinander... nicht nur über meine Zwangshochzeit, sondern über alles was uns einfiel. So erfuhr ich auch, dass Arixem das mit mir von Lavi mitbekommen hatte und sofort zu mir geeilt war...

Niedlicherweise wurde Arixem rot als sie das erzählte. Lavi, der Glückliche, war ihr absoluter Traummann... jedoch traute Arixem sich nicht es ihm zu sagen, denn so schusselig wie Lavi war, würde er es bestimmt irgendwie missverstehen ... das war der Grund, warum sie nur aus der Ferne schwärmte ... und es ihm niemals sagen würde.

Am liebsten hätte ich Arixem bei der Sache geholfen, doch sie war diejenige die sich um ihr Leben und ihr Glück kümmern musste. Zwar war ich ihre Freundin, doch solche Sachen waren etwas wo nicht einmal beste Freunde eingreifen sollten...

Als es schon langsam spät wurde entschieden wir uns dazu endlich schlafen zu gehen. Was genau wir jetzt wegen der Zwangshochzeit tun sollten war uns leider nicht eingefallen ... denn mein Vater würde nicht locker lassen und mit Argumenten kommen, das es meine Pflicht ist das Königreich mit all meiner Macht zu unterstützen.  
Außerdem sah er in der Hochzeit den einzigen... aber auch wirklich einzigen Weg wieder Frieden in unser Land zu bringen und unserem Volk die Macht zu geben dem es zusteht.

Gekuschelt an Arixem lag ich in meinem Bett und überlegte. Sollte ich mich einfach meinem Schicksal hingeben und jemanden heiraten denn ich noch nicht einmal in meinem Leben gesehen hatte?  
... Konnte ich das denn überhaupt...jemanden falsche Liebe vorheucheln?  
Würde er mich denn auch wie einen Menschen behandelnd oder wäre ich für den Prinzen nur ein kleines Ausstellungsstück?  
So viele Fragen überschwemmten meinen Kopf...und doch kam ich nicht auf die Lösung für wenigstens eine...  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlief ich dann doch ein...mich plagten Alpträume...und ich hoffe das ich am nächsten Morgen nicht erwachte.


End file.
